Various means for releasably securing panniers (saddlebags) to the frames of vehicles such as bicycles are known in the art. The panniers are typically mounted upon a carrier frame. This carrier frame is bolted to the frame of the bicycle and provides a rigid support for the pannier. The pannier itself is typically provided with straps, clamps, or other means for releasably securing the bag to the carrier frame.
One method for releasably securing the pannier to the frame is to utilize several spring-loaded hooks which grasp the members of the carrier frame and are of sufficient tension to secure the pannier to the frame during transport. One problem, however, with these hook and spring mechanisms is that, in order for the pannier to withstand the jostling of cross-country bicycle transport, the pannier must be securely mounted to the carrier frame. Thus, the securing means must provide stability during transport over rugged terrain and allow for quick and easy installation and removal.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above.